Nunca Jamas
by Jennifer Hernandez
Summary: ¿Y SI EL HUBIERA LLEGADO ANTES? ¿Y SI AL INTENTAR SALVAR LA VIDA DE SUSANA LA DE CANDY HUBIESE ESTADO EN RIESGO? Todo empieza en el capítulo 99 segunda parte. Adaptación.


¿Y SI EL HUBIERA LLEGADO ANTES? ¿Y SI AL INTENTAR SALVAR LA VIDA DE SUSANA LA DE CANDY HUBIESE ESTADO EN RIESGO? Todo empieza en el capítulo 99 segunda parte. Adaptación.

Como ultimo antes de arrojarse al vacio Susana deseaba haber tenido la suerte de Julieta y morir junto a su amado. Candy no había parado de gritar su nombre mientras la buscaba desesperadamente. El doctor encargado se encargaba de reconfortar a la Sra. Marlow organizando una búsqueda.

-Que viento frio viene de allá arriba- Dijo para si Candy cuando paso frente a las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea del edificio. Subió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Al llegar la ventisca no le accedía mirar en la dirección que se encontraba Susana. Hasta que una sombra la hizo distinguir.

-¡SUSANA! ¿SUSANA DONDE ESTAS?-Los gritos de Candy alertaron a esta así que sin más decidió lanzarse y terminar con su vida. Todo por Terry por su felicidad.

-¡SUSANA! ¡ESPERA! -Lanzo su abrigo puesto que le estorbaba y logro sostenerla. –Susana tu pierna- Dijo casi para sí misma. El delgado y débil cuerpo de Susana colgaba, la mano de Candy era lo único que detenía su caída, su muerte. Candy era fuerte pero sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo así.

-¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir!-

-¡Susana, Susana!-

-¿Candy?- Dijo esta con sorpresa. –Candy suéltame por favor, olvídate de mí. Si sigo viva hare sufrir a Terry y a ti-

-Susana-

-No tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo así, es mejor que me muera mi vida será un infierno no lo soportare es mejor que me muera por Terry-

-No puedo permitirlo- Dijo Candy sujetando a Susana con más fuerza. Pero ellas no sabían que detrás Terrence, la Sra. Marlow y los empleados del hospital miraban enmudecidos la trágica escena.

-Déjame Candy solo seré un estorbo para ustedes- Y sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba, Candy resbalaba por la cornisa del edificio. Y ahora ambas se encontraban a la deriva Candy se sujetaba con una mano y con la otra detenía a Susana. La señora Marlow escuchaba el discurso que su hija daba ella jamás hubiese imaginado que el amor que ella tenía hacia el joven Terrence fuera tan grande y mucho menos que daría su vida por él. Terrence corrió y tomo a Candy, la otra al verlo quedo enmudecida.

-Cuanta ama a Terry- Pensaba Candy y en su mente resonaban las palabras que había escuchado en el lobby del teatro. "Si lo hizo fue por proteger a Terrence" "Justo ahora que iba a ser Julieta" Decía una más. –Lo ama tanto que se sacrifico por él lo ama tanto- Y ahí se detuvieron sus pensamientos pues Susana se resbalaba poco a poco.

-¡No puedes morirte no puedes, no puedes!- Gritaba ella para retener a Susana y obligarla a sostenerse. Todos se encontraban en estado de Shock nadie hacia nada por ayudarles eso fastidiaba de sobremanera a Candy mas su mente no se podía concentrar en ello ahora.

-Sean felices- Dijo Susana apenas moviendo sus labios y se soltó.

-¡NO!- Gritaba la Sra. Marlow. Un jadeo de asombro se escucho venir del personal. Terry enmudeció y Candy solo encontró llorar. Entonces Terrence abrazo a Candy y la puso a salvo. La madre de Susana no paraba en llanto y profería gritos de dolor por haber perdido a su hija.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Decía Candy tallándose los ojos, entonces reconoció la habitación como la recamara de Terry. Todo vino a su mente, recordó todo. Y le fue imposible contener las lágrimas.

-Candy ya has…-Lo detuvieron los sollozos de su pecosa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. -Candy- Susurro y la acogió entre sus brazos, hacia cuanto tiempo deseaba tenerla así, sentir su calor, sentir su aroma. Mas hubiera preferido que ella llorara de alegría ahora no era así.

-Terry…Per…perdóname- Dijo candy jadeando por el llanto incontrolable.

-Candy escúchame bien- Expreso mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos. –No quiero verte llorar, no quiero volver a verte así. ¿Me escuchaste? Tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Lo que pasó, paso y ya es parte del pasado Candice. Entiéndelo- Dijo remarcando esta última palabra.

Y por su mente pasaron las palabras de Anthony y del príncipe de la colina: "Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras" También recordó aquella vieja promesa que algún día se había hecho "Prometí no llorar, prometí ser fuerte" Entonces poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Terry no me dejes nunca- El francamente se sorprendió.

-Nunca lo hare pecosa, nunca jamás-Dijo mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nunca jamás- Repitió Candy imitándole. Y se fundieron en un beso, uno tranquilo uno añorado por los dos. Terry al darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de la situación fue deteniéndose poco a poco. Y al final de este candy termino roja como un tomate.

-No sabía que las pecas se vieran tan bien en rojo- Dijo mientras reía para restarle seriedad al asunto como respuesta…

-¡Arg Terry! Nunca cambiaras- y rieron juntos como aquellas tardes en el colegio.

La madre de Susana, no había hecho nada por intentar separar a esos dos, ella sabía que su hija hubiese deseado que Terrence fuera feliz. Hecha un mar de lágrimas la Sra. Marlow paso la muerte de su hija. Aunque ahora ella aceptaba lo ocurrido como algo del pasado.

Los dos tortolos cumplieron su promesa y no se separaron. Empezaron una nueva vida juntos en el pequeño apartamento de Terry y ambos fueron extremadamente felices.

- ¡FIN!-

_Notas del escritor:_

_Me encontraba recordando el capitulo 99 para uno de mis fics cuando de repente aterrizo como un rayo sobre mí la idea de cambiar esa parte del anime. Sé que muchas fans lo han hecho pero no quise quedarme atrás con mi versión. Y así salte de una historia a otra ¿Qué cosas no? En fin espero que les haya gustado y si no es así ya saben que pueden dejar un review. Si ustedes desean quizá dentro de poco añada un prologo a esta historia pero ya saben yo estoy aquí para ustedes y por ustedes. ¡Gracias! _


End file.
